Ellie s DAD
by ZomBSlayer357
Summary: Ellie struggles on the idea of having no parents and joel consoles her but finds out something unexpected that can effect his relationship with ellie. expect updates on every 3-5 days
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is/ my first fanfic so tell me if its good , fell free to review and criticize thanx. so this fanfiction takes place 1 month after the games ending so it's about Joel finding out he is Ellie's ACTUAL biological father so ENJOY.

MAY 10 2034 (Jackson county) It was a sunny day, the sky was clear and the children just played around with their toys and instruments, And the mother were appreciated . it was mothers day and Joel is walking to his cabin home in tommys settlement it felt just yesterday that they were on the hill seeing the town on a beautiful sight spot. Ellie has been real quiet lately but she tries to hide it by faking her laughs and smiles which worries Joel.

On the way to his house he sees Ellie on the roof reading a crumbled letter of she doesn't notice him calling her . so Joel goes to the roof to see her but is surprised that Ellie has small tears on her face as if she just recently cried. Joel touches Ellie's shoulder but doesn't respond ,so he sits in the same position as her and says " Ellie are you alright , you have been real quiet lately ….im starring to worry "

.Ellie just stares at Joel for a minute and finally responds "im sorry ..its just ….(sighs) im just wondering if …." she stops and looks at the note . Joel tries to take a look at the note but Ellie takes it away forcefully "sorry didn't know it was that personal….so if you mind me asking whats the note about " Ellie replies " Joel do you know what it feels like not having fucking parents that died or abandon you !... HUH!..to be constantly reminded that the 2 most important people who should be taking care of you are GONE forever "

she starts to sob slowly and Joel hugs her ."im sorry baby girl I didn't mean to hurt you of what you lost " they stare at he sunset for and hour or so until Ellie finally speaks "you know ..today could have been my moms birthday and mothers day…..an I feel bad that day by day .. I start to forget her like she didn't existed " Joel then knows what all this is about but just asks another question.

"And what about your dad . what happen to him.. did you even knew him"

"NO!" Ellie yelled "Asshole left my mom pregnant and left like a FUCKING COWARD "

"im sorry to hear that ..if it makes you feel better ,if I find this asshole of your I promise to take whats precious to him or just kick his ass" Ellie chuckles and then says " when you find him let me have the first blow"

"That's my girl .lets head back inside its getting a little cold" Joel says As they head inside Joel looks at Ellie and says" Ellie remember , your not alone im your dad now okay"ellie then smiles and says "you always had been!"


	2. Chapter 2 The revelation

AN : Hey guys I know I said ill update in weekends but this week I have spare time after school so I will probably update at least 4 time this week till next time.

MAY 11 2034 (Jackson county) 3:00 am

IT was way past midnight and Joel can't seem to sleep with the thought of Ellie's depression and loneliness , he knows that he will always be with Ellie. Even if it kills or hurts him but can't shake the thought of Ellie being hurt both emotionally and physically .He wakes up so see on his side Ellie fast asleep with her jack and daxter shirt. Tears in her closed eyes, but these weren't sad tears... no these were tears of happiness and Ellie had a smile on her sleepy face and Joel couldn't help but kiss her cheek and whisper

"I wish I could help you baby girl, if only you knew you aren't alone in this world" Joel sheds a tear but wipes it away and starts to head to the kitchen for a bottle of water. as he go gets it he notices a crumbled letter on the living room next to the kitchen ,and Joel knows this will hurt Ellie but can only help her if he knows what's in the letter so he reads it. As he start reading the letter.

It starts explaining how this woman loved Ellie presumably her mom and explaining how her father left her and Ellie and Marlene taking care of her, also her words of wisdom were "You can't give up in this world ,you have to find a purpose and fight for it" Joel smirks at this remark that reminds him of telling her to "keep finding something to fight for" a month back .But what immediately paralyzed him was WHO it was from...

"FROM YOUR LOVING MOTHER ANNA"

Joel drop his water and then the letter and can't seem to move an inch but his mind was processing painful memories of what happen 15 years ago but what shocked him the most was ,if this "Anna" is the same type of Anna he's thinking then that means -

"Ellie .. Is my… b-baby girl" Joel says surprised,

emotions are filling him up .He's sad, happy, angry and regretful. He just sits on the couch all night just thinking of all the things he could have done with Ellie as a ….."Dad" and also with Anna as a wife. He is mentally asking himself if what he did was right to Anna .Joel then hits the realization that he could had a .. "family" Joel then sobs and puts his hand to his face to cover his guilt.

Ellie wakes up and yawn to look at the sunlight hit her in the face. she cursed under her breath and then headed to the kitchen but has smile on her face when she sees Joel on the couch ,but it quickly fades away as she sees her moms letter on the floor next to a bottle of water and then says "Joel.. what are you doing ?" Joel looks at Ellie for a second and then looks away .Ellie sees this and feels hurt and then looks at the letter but it is mostly covered in water and this angers Ellie as she yelled

"JOEL WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO , YOU RUINED MY LETTER ….DID YOU READ IT I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY STUFF…..ESPECIALLY my letter !" she said the last word hurted .

"Ellie ….I-I-Im sorry "Joel said it sadly but Ellie sees this and then looks at him with an apologetic look and says softly

" Joel I sorry I didn't mean to upset you I'm just ….angry that you read it ..it was kind of personal"

"No Ellie , I'm the one who should be sorry… you had every right to yell at me …"

"no Joel you were just concerned of me ….thanks for caring for me ..i shouldn't be selfish. I'm sorry Joel" Ellie hugs Joel tight and after 5 seconds Joel hugs her Back tightly as well

"Its OK Ellie…you know I love you right "Ellie looks at Joel and Smiles ,tears drop to her face and says " of course ..you loved me more than my real dad could….right DAD" Joel smiles and says "of course"

* * *

AN: of course I ended this chapter with a cute ending but I will continue tomorrow with either a flashback of how Joel and Anna met or LAST met, or with a surprise drama with Ellie and Joel. Now I Promise not to abandon this fanfic and if I do I will make a sequel to the last chapter I stopped on . Please rate and review ..Till next time ZomBSlayer OUT.


	3. Chapter 3 It needs to come out

May 11 2034 Afternoon

Its was a really heavy afternoon ,after Joel and Ellie had their breakfast, Ellie went to change and take a shower .Meanwhile Joel makes a note for Ellie telling her to take care because he's going scavenging with Tommy for supplies . Although its fake Joel just wants an excuse to clear his thoughts .after he leaves he walks down the street to see Kids playing ,a couple kissing and a few families just being... Joel wanted but never had ...except sarah."god WHY did this had to happen now ,not that i don't wanted Ellie as my daughter but ..it's just bad timing"but then he never considered Ellie's feelings ,how would she react to this . to find out the man who took care of her for a year is the same man who ABANDONED her for 14 years , if only she knew

,"she can't know it will destroy her more than she already is " he thought "I'm so sorry, I hope you understand " he mutters to himself

As Joel walks silently to the dam entrance he sees Tommy and waves at him, but Tommy calls him over .Joel neglects but decided to go see ,he enters and Tommy says

"hey Joel, how was your morning"

"it was OK"Joel said it sadly, Tommy sees this but ignores it

"So me and the boys are going to town trying to find supplies , wondering if you have time to -"He is cut off by Joel

" FINE , Ill GO !" Joel exclaimed

"Something wrong ,I haven't seen you this angry lately,...is something happening with Ellie?Tommy says worried

"No , everything good..sorry for that"

"Look if you want to stay with Ellie and figure whatever is happening go ahead i understand"said Tommy

"No..im going with you,i also need stuff to so i might as well go"

Joel goes to take a shotgun and pistol with a silencer .As he readies his stuff and backpack ,maria show on the door and has a look on her face but starts to pace slowly to Joel asking in a straight to the point" tone "Ok what the hell is happening with Ellie !?" Joel is surprised by this but decides not to tell her

" nothing shes...fine" Damn it he said to obvious that already made maria more worried "Joel if anything is happening to her YOU GOT TO TELL ME" Joel is angered by her tone but then slipped to curiosity asking

"Why are you worried about her ?

Maria then shifted her tone to a sad tone, which surprises Joel and then ask "do you know something about her ,because if you do i NEED you to tell me"

"Joel ,I noticed that Ellie has been quiet recently doesn't even laugh or smile anymore,...so i asked her a few days ago and she told me what happen in Winter.(OH shit she knows...oh god i hope what she says next isn't what im thinking)a-a-and ..." Maria sigh heavily and puts a hand on Joel's shoulder and what breaks his heart is what she says next

"Joel she told me what that man did to her and how she keeps dreaming about him but that this time you hadn't showed up"

Joel sits down on a chair nearby and puts his hand on his head and angrily thinks about that dreadful day but snaps back to reality and see her eyes filled with worry

"She also told me yesterday about her mom and ...how unfair it was for her to not have parents to care for her or even MET her..so I told tommy and he .. he um..fuck (she mutters) he knew Anna when she gave birth to Ellie "

"WHAT ? tommy knew her and didn't even bothered telling me about " Maria ignores his statement and heads to a nearby closet and takes an out old red backpack ,but Joel knew whom this backpack is and grabs it slowly and thoughts occur in his head that brings a tear from his eye but wipes it away and ask

"how.. did you get this?" He said it in a soft voice and maria responds"back when Tommy was with the fireflies ,Marlene put him in charge of taking care of Anna on her last months and Before she died ,she gave it to Tommy to give it to Ellie ,But never saw the kid again until now,and i went through some things and found this"She hand s Joel a picture of Joel kissing Anna pregnant stomach and found other things in the found diapers,formula,a baby rattle and a stuffed bear .

" Joel.. we know Ellie is your daughter" Maria said"But she need to find out ,She need her dad to help fight these demons"

_I don't know what to do ,i can't tell her it will break her heart but I can't hide it because it will her trust on him,He screams in his head and fight it but then comes to conclusion that_..." I have to talk to Ellie , she deserves to know ..That I'm her dad "

* * *

AN : WOW this actually took alot of time for me think up even though its short, I do feel that it may feel crappy but i will try to improve it,Also tomorrow i will try to make a chapter of Ellie's point of view so THANX for reading and rate and review ZBS357


	4. Chapter 4 The truth

May 11 2034 !:00 pm (Ellie) POV

Its was a pretty heavy afternoon,Me and Joel talked about my thoughts and if i was ok , i lied to him telling him im ok, which i think we both know is bullshit, but he went with it i hugged Joel i told him im going to take a shower and left to the bathroom,While i was washing myself i start thinking of everybody i cared for ,has died and left me...except Joel .I love Joel as he was my dad but the problem is he's the ONLY person i have .If anything happen to him I couldn't live with the fact of living alone ..ill probably...no.. i wont think of that, it wont i know i cant prevent it from happening.

"JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT IT !, you have Joel here safe and sound, and he cares for you , so don't worry about the past ,only with the present".ellie thought."I sigh and then put my clothes on , put my hair in a ponytail, grab my switch blade and i look myself in a broken mirror ironically mirroring me ..broken.I look at our house..heh... "our" house, brings me a smile that im not alone .Our house is pretty nice and tidy, we got a single but big couch, a coffee table and some furniture around the house , A lot of it is pretty useless but used for decor. our house has 2 bedrooms,a bathroom,kitchen,living room and a basement where our supplies and weapons are .We made a home here and i intend to keep it that way.

As I walk out the door i see a note on the kitchen counter and i read it ..it's from Joel

_Ellie I'm going to come late , im going to go scavenge with Tommy on a nearby town so don't wait up for me,take care and don't do anything stupid Love Joel_

"damn it Joel " she mutters to herself .Now what do i do, he's gone doing something ...I might as well get out .im going to see what Maria is doing ,might as well be with someone you know.I began to take a pop tart and go to the dam to see if Maria needs because i want to ,it's just i have nothing else to do.

i decided to take a shortcut and cut through the woods to get to the dam in like five the way i think of when Joel took me here and talked to me about Sarah liking hiking and i could have been her best friend,I smile of the fact of having a friend but ...Everytime i meet someone my age it never ends well.._Riley ...and sam and if i have met Sarah she would probably die by having me around_ but then my trait of thought was interrupted by scream for help to the left of her as she walks to the shriek she sees a boy gripping the neck of a girl shouting "LISTEN YOU LITTLE BITCH WHERE ARE MY STUFF , YOU SAID THAT IF I-"oh shit he notices me and smirks and then shouts"what are you looking at bitch, come on ..MOVE ON BEFORE I-"Ellie grips on her switch blade but then gets shocked of what he says next

"Wait ..your JOEL'S KID aren't you ..heh heh " he smirks and images flashes in Ellie's mind reminding her of..._David_"

"Look ,let's make an arrangement ,how bout you and i have some fun and i let you ...AHHHHH!" Ellie panics and jumps him and stabs him on his shoulder and punches him on the face repeatedly and he's bleeding and then shouts"Listen to me ASSHOLE ,if you touch me or any girl like that ,,I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR ASS!"the boy is terrified but tries to hide it,but fails and leaves shouting "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS"ellie scoffs at him and helps the girl. girl is like 12 ,is wearing a pink shirt with black sleeves and has her hair in a bun"Hey are you ok"ellie said while picking the girl up.

"I should say the same for you, name's Amy" she stretches her hand for a handshake and Ellie shakes it replying"Ellie, so who is that douche ?"

"Lets say he's an old headache" she smiles

"well why are you out here then "Ellie said in curiosity

"Well...never mind ,anyway thanks for-"she then looks at Ellie with a sympathetic look and said "wait..aren't you the new girl?"

"Yeah moved here over a month ago ,took you that long to notice? she said mockley

"Well you don't go out much, so its pretty fucking hard to find you around,so how you like the town?"amy said happily

"its Better than anywhere that i went"ellie said

"Have you met anybody besides tommy and maria ,like boys or even friends" she said

I look down and just realized that i have been isolated on the house for a MONTH,,wow."well...I like being alone"Amy notices her tone on her reply and looks at her with a shy smile and says"well..if you ever need a friend , come see me i live near bar on the town..if you ever want to chat"I notice she being friendly and i got to admit she's pretty cool for a first impression,but she just waves a goodbye and I leave toward the dam .

When I get there i see maria with a Heavy look on her face as she clutches on an old,red backpack.. but who cares I Call her but she ignores me ,I touch her shoulder and she flinches and looks at me with a sad smile,I notice this and ask"Maria ..are you OK,what happened...IS JOEL OK !" She puts a hand on me and says "Ellie ..honey we got something to tell you ...about"she stops and im worried about the millions of things that are happening,but is surprised to see Joel _"bastard didn't you were going to scavenge a with tommy"_ i thought ,but i panic a little when Joel kneels down to my level and says in a sad voice as if someone died"E-E-Ellie," he takes a deep sigh and looks at me and says "We.. have something to tell you baby girl ...Im-Im-Im your-"

The next words that come out of him ...paralyzed me , he tries hold my hand but I step back ...I can't believe ..that..joel...is ...THE FUCKING COWARD THAT LEFT ME!.I Back away from him but maria stops me i punched her stomach and i ran ..tears form in my eyes , I ran until i cant run anymore and then all of a sudden i blackout

AN:Holy shit the cat is out of the bag,took some time to write this and like i said i wont abandon this fan fic but will rest for a while. Because writing 4 chapters in 4 days in a row is mind tiring so i will post friday and Maybe saturday ..till next time. rate and review...Zombslayer out


	5. Chapter 5 Hurt

AN:Hey guys thanx to someone pm i know am changing the course of the story, meaning ,MORE chapters than expected,Alright see u guys

* * *

May 11 2034 2:00-6:00pm

(_ELLIE)_

I trusted him,cared for him, and ..and..even Loved him like my when he told me that he's ...my father.I was glad as fuck that he was my dad,but 1 second later then it it hit me that why did he abandon me,left me and my mom, Didnt even bothered to find his Daughter,WHY did he had loved Sarah more than me...not in a selfish manner..but... why he didn't want his daughter,cared for me ...a-a-and WHY HE LEFT MY MOM AND ME ,ALONE...and i had nobody..just Marlene but she was always out and telling me to take care of myself...by he even know what it feels like to wonder if anybody cares for you,to wish somebody will take you in and call you there even wonder if it would be better off dead than alone,I know it was hard for him with sarah..but ,at least she get to know her dad,i didn't...until now

I ran from him ,to know that he left me like a FUCKING DOG in the street

I ran and i ran,ran,ran,ran,ran till i can't run no more,then i blacked out,I woke up a while late to see blood dripping from my head and an enormous pain inside of my head ,I look up to see that i dropped from a 6 foot drop from a cliff."_Real smart Ellie...real smart"_

_I_ crawled for like a minute till i broke down and cried ...I cried till i can't ,..."_It hurts so much...why Joel..why"_

After i that i got up and kept walking to the opposite direction of the dam,I just want to get away from this ,Get a away from Joel.I walked till it was getting late ,i look up to see it started to rain, more like heavy downpours,at least the benefit of this was that it covered my tears,I saw a an old abandon truck and decide to sleep in from the rain,and just forget this day,When i get in i just see the sky through the side window,Of how black,dark and hurted it look while crying ,kind of mimicking her just a while know,"I just need to sleep away from this" i said to myself.

Right before i close my eyes i see a weird square shape electronic with a single button with earphones sticking out of it,Which is pretty similar to my walkman but looks so new I turn it on and i hear music coming out of it ,I put it on and a the tone to of music is the same as my heart.I close my Eyes and just hear a guitar solo then the singer sings sotfly.

"_I walk a lonely road, the only road that i have ever known"_

_"dont where it goes, but its only me and i walk alone" a cord plays smoothly 3 times_

_"I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams"_

_"where the city sleeps and Im the only one and I walk alone" the same cord plays 3 times_

_"I walk alone, I walk alone,...(chord plays 3 times) I walk alone and i Walk a...MY SHADOW'S THE ONLY ONE THAT WALKS BESIDE ME,MY heart is the_ _only thing that's beating !"_

_"Sometimes i wish someone up there will find me ,till then i walk aloooooooooooone"_

_I _like this song already,but after that i sleep peacefully with the song still playing...weird this song describes my situation..ironic right.

(_Joel) 10:00pm_

"Jesus christ where's my girl,I can't imagine the weight in this...how betrayed she feels..god I wish i could have seen her grow up,saying her first words,taking her first steps ,celebrating her birthday ...just being there,FUCK im a terrible person, ...a terrible dad"

"JOEL" screamed Tommy

I turn around to see my brother back from looking around the area and nearby town for her,_"Ellie please be OK , I could die happy knowing your not harmed"_.I jump from the tower to know if Ellie came back...unfortunetly she didn't. This is my call to find her myself and comfort her or tell her .

"Sorry Joel, she isn't there" said tommy

"I'll go find her myself ..give me your rifle"Joel demands and tommy gives it to him.

"Joel...Im coming with you ..just in case" Tommy said sadly

Tommy goes but is grabbed by a concerned Maria "Tommy ,what the hell are you going out this late ..Joel could handle him-"

She is cut by Tommy grabbing her hand and whispering to her ear saying "If anything happened to Ellie ...Joel couldn't handle losing another daughter..and I've seen it before ,so i HAVE to go...I'll see you in 3 hours..tops"he kisses her and Leaves with they both leave on the way to the woods, Joel stops in horror at something

Tommy notice this and ask Joel"Joel what wrong.. what are y-"Tommy is slightly shocked of what he see's,but Joel panics

they see Ellie's switch blade on the dirt on the edge of a cliff , Joel picks it up and drops down and gets paranoid when he sees a rock covered in blood and mutters"Fuck...we got to find her tommy NOW ...SHE COULD BE HURT!"Joel panics and Tommy understand hims but replies"Look Joel, i know how much you care for her,but you need to calm down ...we wont find her if you just panic in to doing stupid stuff..Ok"Joel closes his eyes in grief but exhales and says"OK...OK"softly.

"Ok..now theres a highway could be in one the cars or trucks hiding or in a cabin nearby...you ready"tommy says

_I failed ellie...in more ways than one,i lied to her,not once but twice...I've broken her too much ...I'll find you baby girl,and i promise not to harm you ever,I would die first than to see you hurt...please...let your dad help you_

"I'm ready..lets go"

* * *

AN:Alright i did said I'll post along one on friday ..BUT i cant wait so i might just give you a portion of it...alsoTHANX for the review and follows and for the encouraging and funny messages from you guys...till tomorrow ...ZOMBSLAYER OUT


	6. Chapter 6 Why Joel

AN:WOW 1000 views ..damn you guys ROCK and keep it up, Like always rate and review and ALSO this chapter is i guess rated M or inbetween T-M...so warnning anyways enjoy my friends.:)

May 12 2034 (12:00 am)Ellie POV

_Its was dark and scary outside...its still raining and i just woke up with the music still playing ...heh..No matter how much It repeats i still like it.I just stare at the sky through the window watching the thunder roar and cry..like me...FUCK..WHY JOEL..do you even left me ..i know that i said it so much but,he wasnt there to help me up when i was down...to feed me when i was crying for hunger ,even desperate enough to sell...no..i cant think about it..its in the past..i did it to survive_

tears fall to my face from remembering what i did in boston a few years its in the past,As i see the thunder slowly being calm the next scary thing happen,I look to the front and see five armed men walking around the bridge scavaging and looting cars and trucks.._shit ,i have to get out ...get back to jacks-...wait do i need to stay in jackson. its JOELS idea and not mine ..."Ellie don't be stupid maybe joel had a reason not to be there ,i mean he cared for you and still does ...you just have to forgive him..he's your d-"DONT SAY THAT ,HE LOST THE CHANCE TO BE MY DAD WHEN I WAS BORN!."Everybody desreves second chances and Joel shoed it when he decided to take you to the fireflies"_

_HE BLAMED ME FOR TESS'S DEATH_

_"he heard you tell him jokes and even pays attention to you"_

_HE WANTED TO LEAVE ME WITH TOMMY_

_"And he then decided to take you himself"_

_HE GOT IMPALED AND ALMOST LEFT ME ...alone_

_"he recovered "_

_I MEET DAVID BECAUSE OF HIM AND HE WASN'T THERE_

_"he killed everybody , just to get you and he comforted you and called you baby girl"_

_HE KILLED THE FIREFLIES AND EVEN LIED TO ME ABOUT IT!_

_"he did it for you...i don't know why but he cares for you Ellie and you have to go back..he's all you got as a family"_

_I cant...he hurt me too much ,its hard to forgot what just damaged you,_

_"Ellie ,He helped you through things,comfort you,even cares if your sad or happy...your his everything and hes your everything..you just have to give him time"_I keep fighting with my thoughts till i realize someone is grabbing me and holding me in a chokehold. The asshole with the wool hat screams to his buddies"HEY..(smirks) look what we got here...this little girl can't find her "daddy'"He laughs with his dickhead friends and one comes up and whispers in my ear with a creepy smile and says"don't worry babe, we wont harm you..we just want a little fun"My heart stops and i panic but i try to keep my cool.i look at his dirty asshole and i kick him square in the nuts real hard...i think i heard something pop...i laugh mentally

_SMACK_ this bitch hit me with the butt of his rifle to my face ...and FUCK it hurts and I think he broke my nose.

"We got a struggler...robby ,pin her down"

this "robby" grabs my hair and pins me on the hood of a car and then grabs both my arms behind me ...and the asshole grabs both my legs and says" YOUR GOING TO PAY BITCH" he looks to his 3 other buddies and orders them to keep looking around and they have to go after..._oh fuck... ..no no no no no no NOOOOOOOOO!...he finish_

_He grabs my legs and pulls my pants down and...i just scream out load in cries but his buddy just punches me and at one point slashes his knife on my forehead ..blood dripping on my face while this FUCKER...rapes me...,his buddy just puts tape in my mouth to shut me up...and i just scream in my head...Joel...please ...HELP ME_

_after a while...he finishes on my shirt...and he spits on me and grips on a pipe and smiles at me...how much i wish his dick got bitten by clicker and bloaters. he raises his pipe and ...for a moment im scared but happy that ..my pain will end, but he see me smile a little and just lowers the pipe and to my dismay he just smirks and tells me" Your not going out easy bitch..you fucking slut!" he just hits my stomache with the pipe _

_not once,nor twice or not even 4 times but 10 and im spitting blood ..just asking a bullet to my head._

_he stops and grabs my hair pulling it up till i shout ...he then puts a knife on my throat and pulls me near the railing of the bridge and fear enters my body and showing in my eyes,he sees this and just has and evil smirk and looks at the railing and then me...no he ...please no he wont...he shoves me into the railing and i land on my knees and he raises his pistol and he intends to execute me so when i die land on a river...This evil fucker._

_I close my eyes and wait for it to end...this day was just full of pain and suffering...and i just want it to end..I hope Joel forgives me for taking the easy way out. tears in my eyes and ...i accept my fate.._

_BANG ..a shot ran out and i flinch on the sound of it and theres blood al over me and i see the fucker shot down then I close my eyes to the sound of 4 shots from my left and its quiet ...i look around and see a figure with a rifle...Its...Joel_

_Joel's eyes tear up on the sight of seeing me and drops his gun and runs towards me and ...I-I-Im happy on the sight of seeing him and i ran towards him as well and im crying while running._

_ELLIE!" joel shouts and then hugs me in a tight hug and we're on the floor on our knees hugging ,and joel is crying while hugging me tight, caliing me"_ Jesus christ.(sobs) baby girl..(sobs again) im so sorry , i failed you...oh god ,i will NEVER leave you again ..baby girl"me chokes on his words and i just hug him tightly hoping ..he won't leave me again

Im sorry ..dad" i say

we stay there for like an etenity till i pass out and joel carries me home.."our home"

* * *

AN**:HOLY FUCKING SHIT..im in tears right now and i know this chapter is a little depressing but thats the world they live in ,and this is NOT the end there will be more, and to the guy that told me what song ellie heard its actually "boulevard of broken dreams " by green day if it helps put the tone you guys are awesome and rate and review till next time ..ZOMBSLAYER..OUT**


	7. Chapter 7 My baby girl

AN:Hey guys its weird posting 2 chapters in a single day anyways. a review from Edgaryg said why didn't Joel came so i make this part in Joel"s perspective so to give a different perspective i had Ellie not be raped but i had to ,due to add a little tension ,that and i had a script that Joel and the guy had a mexican standoff with Ellie hostage and that Ellie jumped off the bridge while holding the guy due to 2 vs 5 people and after tommy killed everyone Joel jumped off the bridge with Ellie due to her NOT knowing how to swim..but i had no idea how to process the story after that..well...interesting...anyway here a JOEL chapter.

May 12 2034 1:00 am ( Joel )

_Its been HOURS and i still don't have a sign of her...she probably lost...hungry...cold...or de- ...no she won't ,she can handle herself...fuck this is all my fault,If I didn't have to become a smuggler, Then i could have time to look for her in boston,but Tess told me she could be gone or never have been born or ...dead.I smacked her for that but she didn't got angry because she understood my situation .10 years passed i gave up and begged to god..if he exist out there, that she would be Ok or in a better place...with her sister._

_"JOEL" tommy screamed at me_

_I snapped out of my trance to see what going on but i know what he's hearing, we hear a group of 3 talking "Damn i can't believe Dave having all the fun man,I hadn't fucked a girl in weeks man...this is bullshit"I then stood emotionless after i heard "girl" I was aiming on my sights but we heard a horde of clickers coming towards us...I had to go to Ellie ,but can't attract attention so...I...had to leave ..for now_

_tommy said we could circle around and lose them , so I listen to him...Oh god why did I listen to we could get to ellie We reached a DEAD END and i screamed in rage son we fired all our shells to the bastards, after it was clear ...I heard Ellie scream and I left Tommy and went dashing to the bridge,When i got there ...my heart broke ...I saw her a bloodied, with a huge scar running from her forehead to her left cheek and ...her jeans were down._

_THIS SONOFA BITCH, ILL KILL YOU YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD, DONT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER...MY BABY GIRL_

_I didnt strategize a plan, but to kill the bastard that was harming my very heart and soul of living .so i ran to him and shot him on the back of his head_

_BANG...he was gone...but so was Ellie's innocence and happiness .before I could hug her and talk to her I saw to my Right, 4 men running with rifles and shotguns. before either one of us can pull the trigger 4 shots rang out and I see Tommy with his rifle hiding on the woods then appearing with a smile .As soon i saw Ellie i dropped everything and just ran towards her and hugged her with all my might and love like I will never see her again...hopefully it won't come to soon .she passed out of exast and i carried her in my arms like i was holding a new-born and we left._

_On the way i look at Ellie's scar,her black eye and i see a sticky white stuff on her shirt...OH NO,GOD WHYYYYYYYY...WHY HER,OUT OF ALL THE FUCKERS AND HUNTERS THAT DESERVE A BULLET TO THE BALLS.. WHY MY BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL_

_When we got home i played Ellie on my bed and changed her into her pajamas ,i rubbed alcohol and used most of my supplies to heal her , I've feed her ,cleaned her and after i was done i just stare at her sleep and ask myself"I wish you didn't have to go through with that "  
.She suffered so much and lived so young...if only i could put her out of her misery_

_My left hand reaches for my gun...NO..don't think of that, she needs you not a bullet,your her only savior_

_"I love you Ellie, Your beautiful,smart,courageous and even stronger than i am...you deserve a better father,I've failed sarah...and now you "I hand her a stuffed bear that was supposed to be for her when she was a litttle I placed it under her arms, she hold it tight,,,"She just a kid" I remind myself_

_I soon tried to stand up to leave the room but before i could stand up...Ellie grabs my hand tight and tells me_

_"You never failed me DAD, you never had daddy" I tear a little with the "daddy",long time someone told me that_

_"I can't sleep dad,i don't want to be alone...can you sleep next to me"And i didn't hesitate and just replied"of course baby girl"_

_I now sleep next to her holding her hand and never letting go,while she still hugs her stuffed animal that i gave her...and we both slept with sweet dreams_

* * *

_ AN: wow i wrote this in an hour thank edgaryg for giving me the review that helped inspire this awesome chapter like always blah blah blah rate and review till next time_


	8. Chapter 8 Peaceful or not

AN:Hey guys Here's another chapter SORRY that I didn't update yesterday.I had to work last minute ,ALSO I've updated all my chapters for paragraphing,spelling and grammar ..and YES i've fixed the first 3 chapter's in paragraphing so...your here's chapter 8.

May 13 2034 11:00 (Joel)POV

_I heard a gunshot and i ran to the bridge, worried as fuck ...then i saw the man pointing a gun to my daughter...i shot him in the head and ran with joy and worry to see my baby girl...but... NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO ELLIEEEE...oh my god ..why !.I stared on Ellie's...courpse...i see the bullet wound on her forehead a-a-and I saw her eyes wide open with tears in them...and I see the huge knife wound in her cheek..OH MY GOD NONONONONOOOOOO...(sniff) I hold my baby girl on my arm's just like when Sarah died..."I promised you not to leave you...and i'm keeping that promise"I reach for my revolver and put it at my temple "I'll see you soon" I press the trigger ,but nothing came out and i pressed again and again till the whole cylinder circled.I cryed and shouted her name ...Tommy came and saw i was in tears and saw ellie...he had the same facial expression when Sarah closed ellie's eyes and says "Im so sorry Joel "_

_I saw Tommy's rifle and I pushed him and took his rifle and aimed it at my head...I'll see both of my daughter's..._

_"Noooooooooooo" ...BANG ,smoke coming out of the end of the rifle...And I see both...sarah and Ellie  
_

* * *

_I can't believe...what happened to my baby girl...my ONLY thing in life worth living is hurt and broken...and so am I,I have to fix her ,I must have the happy and curious kid that i've known...but she's far from gone,I have to help her with this ...don't worry baby girl,I will never let you down_

_I_ woke up to the sound of someone knocking,I look at ellie..she's alive and still by my side and she's fast asleep and is sleeping like a baby.._My_ _baby .._she's holding tight on the bear I gave her ,I tuck a lock of hair from her face and smile and kiss her forehead"I'm glad I accepted the job, Ellie "I stand up and went to the front door to see who it Maria and she looks worried .I let her in and she start's asking"Jesus , Is Ellie...OK ,I heard what happened an-"

"Don't...EVER..SAY THAT WORD AGAIN IN THIS HOUSE"I growled at her,and she flinched when I said it,But she doesn't seemed to be angry and just simply replies"Im sorry,I just wanted to check on my niece,Look i came here to tell you that if she ever needs anything,food,medicine,clothes ...you just ask me..OK"

I'm surprised she's being so nice to us, I nod and tell her"Thanks..Maria we appreciate it"Maria smiles and hands me...Anna's backpack.

"Here..I think Ellie deserves to have something of her mother"

"Thanks I'll just put this in my room"I then grab the backpack and head to my room and leave it there. _Anna..im sorry,But I had to...or did I ?_

_ W_hen I came back I saw Maria on the radio arguing with someone...she seems angry in disgust but gives up and waves to the front door ,I'm confused..now what the hell is going looks at me and says "Joel...th-...Tommy needs to talk to you...to the dam right now"

what the hell,I just came back with a traumatized and injured Ellie and she expects me to go the fucking dam because TOMMY needs me,Ellie needs me more than ever !"Are you serious ?!...right now ,tell him I'll go the other day but not now!"

"JOEl...its an emergency"Maria replyed sharply

"Damn it...Ok..it better be a emergency"I said angrily,I leave my cabin and head to the dam,on the way I see people seeing me angrily with disgust and Im confused of what there angry about ,I was out all day yesterday so I don't i get to the dam I see Tommy yelling at a employee and i sneak my way to there room to hear him say"-AVE NO IDEA HOW THAT HURTED NOT ONLY HIM BUT MY NIECE,YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO YAPPING YOU MOUTH OUT TO PEOPLE...YOU FUCKING HEAR ME"I hear a grumble ..probably the guy Tommy is talking to.

"THEY WERE GOING TO FIND OUT ANYWAY, SO I DID HIM AND HIS SLUT A FUCKING FAVOR"the man screams."This son of bitch is talking about my Ellie .let me get my hands on this fuc-" BAM I heard a commotion inside and i open the door to see Tommy punching this man on the face and I pushed him away from him and he shouts"Talk about my Family again and I'll kick you out this settlement PERSONALLY"I let go of Tommy and the man see's me and i grab his neck and shove him to the surface of the table and I yell him"If you ever talk about my daughter like that, not only will Tommy kick his out..but I WILL to "I let him go unfortunately and he just walks away .I stare at tommy and I say"That why you called me here"

Tommy chuckles slightly but then forms a serious face which concerns me "No,Its much worse than that...Joel...the men that we killed when we ...found Ellie,There group found them dead and They send this to us"Tommy picks up a bag ,and I find a Human head in it with a knife in its eye that s piercing a note ,Tommy hands me the note and it says

_You fuckers think you can kill one of our own and get away with it..heh...I know what are men did to this whore of yours And we had you servalence for a few hours and we know this whore is immune and we want her,we will give you 2 days to turn her in and blood will not be in your hands,if you try to leave we will kill every single one of your people,we will murder your men, rape your woman and both for your children .Don't even try to fight back, your outsmarted and outnumbered by the hundreds so its best that you comply .Don't worry we will take good care of her ...trust me _

_I_ can believe this,they want Ellie ..No I wont let that happen but before I could say anything tommy speaks to me about our options ..even the option to let ellie go ...I grabbed his neck and tell ..more like yell at him for even considering that...Ellie is his niece..my daughter and I told him if it was Sarah,Maria,or mom and dad would he considered told me no,but if it means saving an entire town then ...I didn't want to hear him.I left to my Cabin and told myself that we could fend them off and that we could live in peace and that Ellie could be happy and normal...but even myself know that im putting my stakes up to high.

When i reach my house,i opened the door and punched a wall real hard and I scream "GODDAMMIT"I then sigh and try to forget the dam incident,when I went to Ellie's room I don't see her and I start to think that those fuckers got her but when I look into my room..I relax to the sight of seeing her on my bed...just staring into a picture of me and her mother ."_God what would you do Anna if you were here_" Ellie has tears in her eyes and she stares at me with a smile

_"you look so happy,(she chokes on her next words)My mom looks just like me, but a little fat because of me...why did you left her Joel"_

_I hug Ellie tight and I smile towards her,"_Maybe its time I told you How I met your Mother"

* * *

_AN:Hey guys like i said SORRy for not updating yesterday,or even that night because i was watching the fight between CANELLO VS next chapter would be a flashback told in 3rd person of how Joel met Anna',but since its kinda hard to think of how that chapter will play out I will probably update late monday but will guarantee a chapter in in unrelated news I'm getting my PS3 on september 30 ,bit I will Play it on that weekend so if your interested in Playing with me on factions on the last of us myPSN ID is "ZomBSlayer357" like my please rate and review because some reviews inspire me to write more often and with more ..OUT_


	9. Chapter 9 You can't escape you past

May 12 2034 2:00

As Joel looks into Ellie's anxious eyes he sighs and Then remembers when he met..Anna

"Well ,5 years after .everything went to hell..Tommy left to go to the fireflies and I went to go to boston,We went our separate ways...After I got to Boston they took my stuff and checked to see if I was then took me in a apartment and live in there..I unpacked my stuff and ...(he smiles)then your mother knocked on the door"said Joel and his mind then flashbacks to 15 years ago.

(_flashback)June 20 2018 boston _

_As Joel open his door he is then flattered by a beautiful woman ,she has red curly hair,freckles ,has beautiful green eye and has a green shirt and blue jeans .Joel is surprised to see a woman nowadays even remotely beautiful .Anna looks at Joel with smile"Hey your the new guy aren't yah" she said it gladly and Joel responds "Yeah,just got here..so you are ?"_

_Anna..names Anna,im your neighbor...so I came to say Hi ,and welcome to Boston...and If you need anything I live next door...because Im your neighbor"She says shyly and Joel see's that she is blushing,but ignores it and just reply"yeah I know ..My name's Joel by the way"he extends his arm and Anna shakes it"Its a pleasure to met you ...so I see you soon..bye"Anna leave with a red face ..she's blushing and went to her closes the door and smiles at the fact that at least good people exist...Joel snap out of it and decides to just eat and take a next day he went outside to look for any job opportunities besides guard duty. He goes around Boston but to no luck ,he didn't find anything ...and the military came and gave him an ID,Some ration cards and told him that he needs to be on guard duty at least once a week .He hated doing what the military tells him ...he lost respect and empathy for the military right after Sarah the soldier had orders to shoot them at sight,when they weren't even infected._

_When he was in guard duty he was holding an M4A1 while being on the tower guarding he shot down a few infected help some soldiers carry supplies in and then got paid 4 ration cards...cheap bastards,but it something._

_When Joel went home he saw 3 men holding a woman down and another man grabbing the breast of this woman ...this woman was Anna..Joel looked around for any soldiers ,thankfully there wasn't and he ran and knifed the man grabbing her ,the other 2 men then jump him and the other one stabs Joel in his shoulder ,but then Anna comes and stabs the man in the eye with a switch blade and then stabs the other Joel can thank her...he passes becomes worried and carries a bloody Joel to her apartment and begins to bandage his shoulder and begins using alcohol to stop the wound from wakes up and see's her taking his shirt off and bandaging him and he tries to speak to her but she hushes him"Shhh no talking ..you need to rest..your losing to much blood..." Joel tries to stand up ignoring her statement and just stares at her...he never felt this way to someone ...Not like her wife when she was pregnant with Sarah_

_He begins to say"I'm Ok..are you hurt ...did they did anything to you?"Anna see's his concern and smiles _

_"Of course not..its gonna take more than 3 guys to take me out"she chuckles ,and so does Joel ._

_Both of their eyes lock on each other and there lips finally meet...Anna lays on top of Joel and begins kissing his neck and chest and so does Joel,they take their clothes off and they begin to have sex..The next morning Anna wakes up on his chest and kisses him and leaves to the kitchen to make some wakes up and looks around to find her and relaxes at the sight of her bringing him and herself some beer and bacon"Morining Joel"_

_"Morning ...I see you brought me food how kind of you"joel says in both a nice and sarcastic way_

_"Fuck you this is my bacon , but the beer is yours"Joel smiles and kisses her, they both eat in peace and relax as they both spoon ,A few days later they started being in a relationship and it goes on for a while ,they sneak into each others rooms_

_ they hangout on the outskirts of boston ,have 'fun" when they're both on duty, Until one day could change Joel.. was worried of how she will tell him,so she knocked on Joel's door step and is stressing out of how he will take it...but he needs to know that...she's pregnant_

_Joel opens the door and a Smile forms in his face and he kisses Anna and tells her to come in and she begins to tell him"Joel..honey...I got something to tell you...how do you like the Idea of being ...a Dad"She frozes in place and expects him to say the things that ALL men tell their lovers or girlfriends when they're pregnant ..but instead of him denying it ..he smile and almost cried in joy and hugged Anna which surprised him and herself and it was official that they both wanted and are having a later Joel began trading some of his things,for the baby and his..wife,But six months in and it was winter and the quarantine zone began rationing the food and gas due to a firefight that exploded a warehouse of supplies and Anna had to stay home due to her not being well fit to do work and guard Joel was now the supporter of his family..like before._

_Joel didn't had enough ration cards to feed her and himself or even the supplies for when His daughter the food that Joel earned he gave it to Anna ,she would Always refuse to it and says that"Joel you need it...you;ve been out working for your family all day..and I love you for it,But you need to eat"_

_"Anna,you need it more than I do..I can go a few days without eating ,but you can't, you need to be healthy for both you and our child"Joel says and hands her his,water,yams and even his keeps going on for a while until he can't take it ...he was desperate to have a better life for his family...he failed once to protect them..he won't fail went out to the streets of Boston to find anything that will pay well then he met a man named .."Robert"_

_He told him that if he can give this bag to a man named Robby he will give him enough ration cards for 4 months ...Joel knew it was wrong to do it,it was illegal ,but he didn't gave a accepted it and he later gave Robby the bag...which later turned out it had coke,weed and reggie...but he then got paid and went to his apartment not regretting asked how he got a lot of ration cards but he just lied to her telling her that he took some extra shifts and that they paid him early...Anna knew in a way this wasn't true but didn't thought a lot of it if it fed her entire in family then she will forget about it...just a little._

_Joel began to smuggle more stuff for Robert and got paid more but he didn't expect to be in shotouts..alot .But soon he couldn't hide the truth no knew what he did..because Marlene told her how this man is smuggling stuff for people and how she thinks they call him"Joe" or John" but she knew who this "JOE" is._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE SUPPORTING US WITH THIS BUSINESS "Anna yelled at him_

_Joel wanted the best for his family , even if he knew they were wrong"Anna ..you got to understand I did it for you...and think of our daughter...I don't want her to live in s shithole...always worrying when she going to starve,bitten or killed for the rest of her life"_

_BUT I don't want my child's father to be doing this things...to wonder when her father will come back dead or alive ,,What about if your enemies come after us and ...hurt us"Anna replied_

_Joel took it to though but ignored it"Anna I will never let that happen,I promise"_

_No Joel ,you can't make promises when you can't be trusted...you lied to me ...I know you better than that Joel...You never forget your morals...How would you feel If Sarah knew what you did , she will be dissapoi-"SMACK ...holy shit Joel never expect to struck her wife,Anna didn't saw the man he met before ..he's now just a FUCKING hunter...Joel try to apologize to Anna but she left to her friend Marlene and her final words were"Goodbye Joel...I'll make sure our child NEVER meets the monster he became.."And she packed her stuff and ...just left._

_Joel sobbed till he can't handle the pain of losing his only chance in redemption of having a the next 10 years he searched the streets for her whereabouts and even killed officials for her location but no luck...His partners Tess and Robert helped him with it...but soon they later faced the fact that she is probably lost, unborn or dead ...but they never said it to Joel, Because he will get angry..that's an understatement ...and one time slapped Tess for he soon 3 more years...he hated to admit it ,but he gave up the search...and only had a picture of an ultrasound of his kid and he kept it forever and left a candle for her ...because he will never forget her ._

* * *

(present)

"All this happened to me...because I was desperate ...and That's why I never saw you,Became a smuggler and Just...gave up"Joel finishes his story with light tears on his face.

Ellie has been holding her tears for a while and now know why Joel wasn't there, Her mom left him for his job of being a smuggler,Ellie then rest her head on Joel's chest and sobs and hugs him tightly"IM SORRY JOEL.. I NEVER THOUGHT HOW YOU FELT "Joel then embrace her on a hug and cups her face telling her"Don't worry that's in the past ...I only have the present to worry about"

At least Ellie was In peace with Joel and Finally Forgave him...but soon she doesn't know what will happen in the next 2 days.

_WOW that took me all evening to write I hope you guys like it it took me a while how everything was going to play out ...anyways _ review and follow...till next time


	10. Chapter 10 the past

**AN:hey dudes and dudettes got you this short chapter..sorry but im trying to make the next chapter epic,emotional and brutal, probably wont update in 2 or 3 follow and review if you like this fanfic..till next time**

_May 12 2034 2:00 pm_

Its been a few minutes that me and Ellie spoke,after I told her She cried on my chest and told me sorry.."trust me baby girl...you have nothing to be sorry of".I let her sleep in and have time to I prepare lunch for Ellie,due to I have to trade in some ammo or clothes for medicine for Ellie.I start cooking up some pancakes for her...blueberry pancakes,I bet she will love though it will cost me a lot of work and time to even make pancakes again...but if it even brings her a smile...hell I would sell both my kidneys for those pancakes.I decorate her pancakes with smiley faces and but blueberries in a shape of a heart...I have her food for a Queen.I don't want to wake Ellie up so I decided to wait for her ,I decided to take a nap but in the corner of my eye I see something..."Ellie's comic books"I was curious of them now that I remember Ellie telling me that how "good " this comic book is ...so I decided to take a peak...why the hell not...so at least I have something surprising to talk about with Ellie.

(3 hours later )

I woke up and have drool coming from my lips and I wipe them off,I look at the table and see her food untouched,And ...fuck...ITS 5:00 !.Damn I should check on Ellie, Its not natural for her to sleep up this late...I take the blueberry pancakes and take them to her room

"Hey..baby girl..I brough-" SMASH..I drop the plate and I panic to only see her room is a disaster,her window is open,the bed is flipped over and her stuffed bear is on the floor .I turn around to run ouutside ,till I stopped in my tracks to the sight of a masked man "Im sorry but its for the good of the town...don't worry she be safe"I stop in my tracks processing all of this, but before I figure out everything ...BANG...A shot rangs out and I drop to the floor...everything is blurry ..I only see my assailant running outside...I only have the strength to moan" Ellie..."

I soon black out and I can't describe the Pain of not only the bullet in my chest ..but the fact they are taking my daughter...

(_Ellie)_

_After me and Joel hugged ,we talked about stuff and he showed me ...me in my mom's stomach...I looked so small.I told Joel I need sometime alone and he nodded.I soon fell in to a deep sleep..._

_I woke up on a unfamiliar and weird room filled with posters,photos,clothes and even a Tv in front of me..I standed up and looked around and I panicked when I heard some creepy music outside,I creeped up on the window and I was shocked in awe to the sight of..." A FUCKING ICE CREAM TRUCK..damn Joel wasn't lying when he said they play creepy music"I then look around and see cars running on the clean streets ,people walking on the plain surface of the sidewalk pavement,Children playing on their frontyard without even worrying about the shocked and I open my door and head to the bathroom..which is real shiny and I NEVER see anything this clean...I get out of the bathroom to the sound of ..giggling and I see a room at the end hall and I enter to my right .I smile to the sight of Joel and...m-m-m-my "MOM" I start tearing up on her chest and im thinking to myself mentally OH MY GOD MOOOOOOM...PLEASE NEVER LEAVE ME AND JOEL mom is patting my head and kisses my cheek and says in the most sweetest and soothing voice ever.."Oh baby...why are you crying,honey"_

_Ellie never been so happy in her entire life and just mindly responds"Nothing...I-I-I just had..a nightmare"I hug my Mom until I hear Joel shaking my hair playfully"Morning baby girl ...why are you sad"He said it in the most softest voice...instead of his gruff old voice before._

_"She had a nightmare,Joel...why don't we cheer her up"she said playfully before she gives Joel a look and they both look at me with a smile ...HA HA AHA HA AHA HAHA. they begin tickling my sides and I just laugh and laugh and we all have a tickling fight and I now know what a family would have been like...But soon I wake up to joel having blood everywhere and he's holding me while...FUCK...MY LEG HURTS ...we are then stopped by a soldier.._

_Stay where you are ..I SAID STAY WHERE YOU ARE"he yells and Joel looks at me and then replies_

_Look.I think my daughter leg is broken...we aren't sick"I look at Joel and check my surronding and notice ..My mom isn't there_

_"Dad..where's mommy ?" I told Joel,But he has a hurt expression that tells me all_

_"Baby...she ...turned crazy and tried to hurt you so...I..."No...my MOM'S DEAD..OH GOD..NOT AGAIN_

_"Sir we got a couple of civilians on the outskirts, please advise"said the soldier firmly to his head piece_

_"DADDY..what's he doing"I asked him_

_"HE's going to help us and Im going to take you to safety,..OK, and were going back to Uncle Tommy "He says panickly_

_"Sir he has a little girl...but...alright sir"I see he raises his gun and I panic_

_"LOOK BUDDY WE JUST WENT THROUGH HELL AND"Joel yells at the man,but we soon hear him turn the safety off and I now what is going to do next._

_OH BANG BANG BANG BANG. a few shot rang out and i soon feel 3 of those 5 shots hit my stomach and pain is going through my veins and heart it hurts so much...then I hear another shot and I soon feel dizzy and I see Joel crying my name and I just grip his hand with the last of my strength and tell him"I love you dad"And I soon blackout...I know now how Sarah feel when that night happen...im so sorry _

I then wake up to end up on a warehouse and see a group of five men come towards me.."saying don't worry we won't hurt you"


	11. Chapter 11 I will find you

**WEll guys here's the epic chapter I was telling you guys about.(3,634 words ...long right)**

May 12 2034 Tommy

"I don't know maria...I just don't know"Tommy yells at his wife

"...Tommy were talking about the assassination of the settlement, we worked so hard on this ..to have a second chance,I don't want NOTHING to happen to Ellie...but...Jesus christ...we have one day till the shit hits the fan..."Maria doesn't know what to do,He can't just sacrifice his town for his brother...but he can't just convince Joel if its possible to leave Ellie with them...he can't betray his family...It will be inhumane to sacrifice his niece for a possibility chance that a Crazy hunter will let them be in peace...they even know where they are and how well they're doing ...there probably a 90/10% chance that they will kill anyone regardless if they turn in Ellie or not...his thought is then interrupted by a shocked Maria on the radio .

"Tommy...Joel just got shot and...Ellie has been taken"Maria says couldnt believe what he just heard...his brother just got shot and his niece has been taken

"SEND A MEDIC OVER THERE ASAP..AND I WANT EVERYBODY TO GO OUTSIDE AND TAKE THEIR WEAPONS BECAUSE THOSE SONOF A BITCHES WON'T STOP AND SO WON'T WE!"Tommy is angry and decides to take immediate action .

"a team is already there and there taking him to the medical center...they found Ellie's room a disaster...you don't think"Maria says it very worried.

"No..she's a strong young woman..she can handle herself"tommy says comforting...he then leaves and goes to see if Joel is alive...or goes to the center which is only a used supermarket but they arranged it to be a sort of mini hospital.

When Tommy got there he saw some of the doctors trying to resurrect him and he has blood all over his shirt ..its while later some of his men came,Bob,Jim,Mathew and...what the fuck is he doing here... came into see if Joel is Ok and Robby just came with a smirk...fucking bastard

"What the fuck are you doing here Robby...huh...you came to harm my family and make fun of it..."Tommy demands him and Robby just smiles and steps up to him...and says in the most assholey(If its a word) way he said"I told you ...I did HIM and his slut a favor !" all 3 men and Tommy come the realization of he DID THIS TO HIS BROTHER AND immediately jumps him and stabs his shoulder in deep that he laughs at the pain of and Jim stop him and Mathew grabs Robby by the neck and pins him to the wall and says"You better tell us what you're planning or we will shoot both of your balls of with my shotty...YOU UNDERSTAND!"Robby has a fearless face and just smiles...this bastard has no sympathy..

"WHATS DONE IS DONE...you can't change that..and it won't really matter...were safe because of what I did...I PROTECTED THIS TOWN AND PREVENT THAT INFECTED BITCH FROM INFECTING US..YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME"...he is then kicked in the eye from tommy and looks at him with his furious eyes...eyes that last time were there when Joel and him where killing people on the early years of the promised himself he won't become what he hated to be but...this is for not only his town but for the safety of his instead he turns him in to Bob and Jim."Tie him up on the dam and I'll come back If I know news about Joel health...If he even tries anything...shoot him...I don't care if he's to take a shit YOU LEAVE HIM TIED UP!"They nod and take him in and Mathew points a gun at Robby's head and leaves.

Jesus...I hope Joel and Ellie is thought

(5 hours later ) Joel

_I woke up to the sound of doctors but I refuse to even wake up...after all I've tried to fix things...I just keep fucking up...Ellie got kidnapped,she's depressed,and she got...raped...jesus this is all my fault...I should have died before Ellie was born..that way..she would never feel the pain and dread this world has to I wouldn't too. "Joel" a soft and innocent voice appears out of nowhere and I try to find the source of this..."Joel" I stand up and walk down an empty hallway and I then hear the voice again"Dad..behind you"..Its Ellie ,I then rush to her but as soon I have contact with her ...I go THROUGH HER and im confused ..but I then shut my thoughts to the soft touch of her hand on my cheek and I see she is peaceful and ...looks like an angel ..her eyes are brighter than ever and she is wearing a beautiful clear white dress and...is sprouting wings and I cry of happiness at the sight of seeing her so happy..."Joel...none of what you did is your fault...its mine...you did things because you cared for me...Its OK to let me go Joel...my misery will be gone.."_

_"No..don't say that,I need you...your my reason to live baby girl..."Joel said_

_"Joel..sometimes you need to let go...for the good of others...trust me..I KNOW what will happen if you try to come for me..."Angel ellie said real sadly..just by her face..I know something bad happens but fuck it..like I said ..I'm willing to risk anything for her,die for her and would even kill for Ellie could even talk to me.I then wake up to a sudden shock in my chest and I see tommy,maria and blonde little girl...that looks like Sarah ,but I know this is reality,I look around for anyone else but I'm then caught of by Tommy grabbing my shoulder and the sudden pain of the bullet comes back but then fades away,_

_"JOEL..shit your OK,..."Tommy said but I ignore him and ask him pleadingly _

_"Tommy...they took ellie...I NEED TO FIND HER"Tommy has a sad look in his eyes and Looks back at the girls behind her and ask me_

_"Joel..we know who did it...well, we have a mole in the town...it's Robby...he's the one that shot you and took Ellie"Tommt said...and he steps back expecting me to swing at him for letting this I forgive him mentally.I need to know where Ellie's location is from that asshole..even if it kills him._

_"Where..WHERE IS THAT MOTHERFUCKER!"I growled at Tommy_

_"We have him at the dam waiting for an interragation"he says_

_"Then why are you here and not torturing the son of a bitch"Tommy smiles and then lets in a vengeful chuckle._

_"I was hoping you would do the honor of doing it yourself...you could do what ever you want with him...he deserves it"He says it in the Tommy I knew 18 years ago...shit just became serious and I can't wait for getting the info from this goddamn bastard.I give him a nod and stand up ignoring the pain...Maria and the little girl stand up and help me ..I would tell them I could handle a little chest pain..but to be honest I do need the support ...even though I hate to admit it ..I could drop dead to the floor and pass out .I then look at the girl and ask her who she is._

_"im Amy,I knew Ellie 2 days ago and I heard..what happen to her...So I decided to help find her...Because she helped me once from being...ra-"The little girl is cut off by Me understanding what she is saying_

_"It's Ok..you don't have to tell me...Aren't you a little young to be holding a gun?"I eye at her holdster holding a M92F..impressive_

_"Do you really want me to answer that or interrogate this asshole"she says sarcastically,I now see why they are friends._

_I put on my shirt and grab my back pack and I leave to the dam..."THIS ASSHOLE IS GONNA PAY"_

* * *

_(Ellie) 10:00 pm_

I _woke up and I saw a man with a group of 10 men holding rifles and hutting around like there in a least they were bluffing when they said they "Have more men" than the settlement.I look around my surroundings and I see that im in a warehouse with a shit ton of supplies ..and weapons,rockets and..holy shit..I see a huge cage full with Clickers...I let a breath of panic and The man with a soldier helmet..I presumed it to be the leader ,He walks over me and picks me up..I try fighting and breaking free but I'm in handcuffs like when me and Joel were in bill's safe orders 2 of his men to pick me up and take me to a table ...I try hitting,biting and kicking them but ..it was pointless I feel so dizzy and tired and thoughts and questions are coming to my mind"Where's Joel".."Am I'm going to die"..."what will happen to Jackson city"..."Am Im ever going to see Joel...or even say goodbye to him"._

_My thoughts were interrupted by a smack to my face and the man yells at me"So..where is Tommy !"I'm confused on why he's asking this question...but I just look at his eyes with anger and disgust.I just spat on his eye and I smirk..."I'm not letting this asshole have the satisfaction of torturing me"He wipes his eyes and looks at me and smirks...but his smirk is familiar,...it reminds me of the...FUCKING KID!.He then knees me in the stomach and I resist the urge to cry Joel's name for help,but I just hold the pain...'I'm already used to this" .he has angry vengeful eyes and tells me "Listen you fucking bitch..YOU dont know what im capable of ...so im going to ask you again...WHERE IS TOMMY HIDING AND HIS GODDAMN PEOPLE..BECAUSE MY MEN CAN'T SPOT NOBODY FOR SHIT!"Fear is rising in me but Im not telling him shit...there probably hiding in the basement of the dam ..but its only for emergencies...And why the hell does he say his men are in the town and why does he need tommy ?_

_I decided to not tell him shit"FUCK YOU" I yelled and I kick him in the nuts...I don't whats with me and popping asshole's balls off..but its a benefit.._

_"I WARNED YOU"He then grabs a shiv from his sleeve and he stabs it in my knee and blood is flowing from my knee rapidly and I scream in pain but its cut short by a piece of duct tape in my mouth to suppressed my fucker wasn't lying when he said "I don't know what he's capable of"tears are running down my face and its hard to pull them back in...I think I'm going to pass then ask me any of the settlements plans and I don't have the slightest idea of ANY of them besides the basement thing..but "you sacrifice the few to save the many"Joel once said ...but broke when he lied to me about the fireflies...he thinks I don't know it ,but I just accepted it..because I know Joel can't express himself...100% of the time..son when it came to lying he sucks at it.I knew he has a reason to do it .. but I don't know if I can take enough pain already._

_"WHERE IS HE...YOU HAVE ONE LAST CHANCE !..if you comply then I could patch you up and let you go ...if not then..well (HE smiles evilly) your just going to have to endures 10 more shivs in you.."he says..I don't know if I can take it much longer..but I can't tell them his location...So before I can have a last attempt to kick him again...I bleed out and everything is then black...I only hear muffled sounds of people arguing then ...I hear a radio and somebody screaming and then I pass out._

_(Joel) 9:00 pm_

_I go to the damn and He doesn't know how much ANGRY I am for pulling some shit like that...meanwhile Tommy is evacuating everybody in the dark to the basement of the dam ,that's where everybody goes in case of an emergency ..And a huge bandit attack plus a kidnapping is an emergency to me...Before I got there Maria then heads to tommy and Amy then cares you have business to take care of...When I head to the dam where the workers plan the turbines I see the fucker that took my baby girl away from me and shoots me..left for dead.I see Matthew and Jim holding there rifles on the let me in with a nod ...inside I see Robby in a chair just looking at me with straight eyes and he's laughing...I'll wipe that smirk of his face...once and for all.I sit down on a chair and sit right in front of him ._

_"im going to cut straight to the bullshit,where's Ellie...and you better comply ...if you ever think of walking and interacting to anything again"I said_

_"Why would I tell you where your slut is-"He's sentence is cut by Joel punching his jaw and he spit out blood _

_"Don't call my daughter that if you ever want to live YOU HEAR ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT"I scream for even disrespecting my baby girl_

_"heh...you really don't know why we call her that..."he says..Joel is then partly shocked..what do you mean why they call her that..but he doesn't try to show then laughs slightly and tells him to reach in his is then surprised but tires to deny his statement..your LYING !.Joel picks up a phone and flips it out,but there's a password_

_"password is D-I-E...in capitals...go to the video sections and its the first video you see..."The man says sadistically. Joel tries not to believe him and know his Ellie doesn't do that stuff...no..no...she...oh jesus christ...Joel is paralyzed of the video he's seeing...he is seeing Ellie...behind a dumpster ..he breaks the phone trying to forget what he sees ...he is leaning on a wall facing just a plain wall and he is breathing fast and tears are coming from his eyes...and fails not to show him.._

_"She's a pretty young thing..ain't she...she offered men on the corner sex for even a piece of food ...AND I GAVE HER SAUSAGE!"he laughs_

_That's it...he snaps and the dangerous,evil,sadistic,torturing Joel inside him releases on this man as he grabs a knife and stabs him 47 TIMES on his fucking face and Joel then grabs the knife and begins to gut him ripping his lungs and organs apart in anger and begins shooting all his ammo on this man's gutted course and begins ripping his bones apart and starts yelling...Matthew and Jim come in and stop in their tracks to the sight of Joel disembolwing this man and Soon Tommy comes in on shock to see his brother, broken and acting on his animal instincts...All 3 of them stop him and try to calm him down..Joel then grabs Jim's head and slams it at the wall not killing him but knocking him out...he then runs outside far away from this and begins yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I can't believe I was the reason Ellie did these things...I CAUSE HER MISERY AND PAIN...AND I CAN'T END IT...Joel starts crying and he then becomes the broken man he became when Elizabeth died giving birth to Sarah,Sarah when the outbreak started and Soon Ellie for abandoning her and letting go of her in this world alone...Sometime later he then walks to the forest alone and no weapons ...not even his backpack..he just wants to die...He needs to find Ellie but..he will just cause her more they get out of this situation._

_His mind flashes of what Marlene says"HOW LONG TILL SHE IS RIPPED APART BY A PACK OF CLICKERS ,THAT'S AFTER SHE'S BEEN RAPED AND MURDERED FIRST"And little by little he starts believing if letting Ellie go was only right for her to not suffer more in this world...she deserved better than to live in this world...better than me...'Im sorry Ellie I hope you forgive me.." Joel then is on his knees waiting for some clicker to kill him..._

_..."Please Joel...don't do this"...A whisper is heard and Joel then thinks he's imagining Ellie again..but turns around to see ..Anna_

_..."Joel...please...find our daughter...she's hurt and damaged ...you are Ellie's only close Family...Im gone ...but that doesn't mean you and her have to"...She says_

_Joel looks at this ghostly image and just has a lump on his throat .He cups her face and just says"I cause her pain and she's my daughter...WHAT MAN WOULD WANT HIS DAUGHTER SAD AND BROKEN AND WORRIED THAT HER LOVED ONES WILL DIE"  
_

_..."Joel if you don't go to her ...not only would you lose her but yourself...please do it...as my final wish...she is broken but...she a strong wall...they can bring her down no matter what ,,but they can never stop it from being build up again...and she is a concrete Wall"she jokes on her last sentence...Joel then snaps back to reality and has to get to Ellie...no matter what..because even though she has been to tough times, she is still able to become the innocent,optimisting and naive child he met when he saw her...and maybe just maybe...she would comeback to become that._

_Joel then begins to head back to the dam but is stopped by the sight of a man with a sniper just eyeing the whole town...and no one on sight._

_ he crouches on a rock and hears him talking on a radio..."Sir..I see no one I repeat No one...over" Joel then takes the oppurtunity to have ...a little chat with this ASSHOLE_

_"DAMN IT..go down there and find him ...I have reports from other snipers that Tommy dragged my fucking dead brother from the dam...contact echo team and begins aasaluting the dam..over"That fucker is that pedophiles brother...I then grab the shiv behind the sniper nad place it on his throat._

_"Where IS YOUR CAPTAIN'S LOCATION "Joel demands_

_"I ain't telling you SHIT"the sniper retorts and he then shivs him...the radio then sounds picks it up and responds_

_'I know WHO you are and WHAT YOU DO...I've killed your sniper and brother...If you don't want any more deaths happening..you better comply"he releases the button and a man's voice is then heard"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT...I have your girl in here...looks like she's bleeding pretty badly...would be a shame if she would..I don't know...BLEED TO DEATH...don't believe me ...TALK TO HER YOURSELF."Joel then is angered by this man saying she is going to bleed to death...but is then cut short by the yells of ellie..."Joel ...HELP ME...AHHHHHHHHHH...PLEASE ..FORGIVE M-"she's cut of by a sound of something hitting the ground_

_"ellie...ELLIE...WHAT DID YOU DID YOU MOTHERFUCKER"Joel responds..._

_"You took my brother away and now I'm going to take your Family Away...Your brother,sister in law...and your DAUGHTER...If you ever want her to be Alive..I recommend you met us in A cabin 2 miles away...ONLY yourself,bring anyone else...I CUT HER EYES OFF"He shouts...and Joel then says_

_"YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU REGRETED FINDING THIS TOWN"the radio is the cut off and Joel closes his Eyes and looks at the edge of a cliff a cabin..thats where Ellie is.._

_"Don't Worry baby girl...I WiLL FIND YOU...even if it kills me"_

* * *

_AN: HOLY SHIT LONGEST CHAPTER I WRITTEN...I would have updated yesterday but I had to be in afterschooll...because Me and some friends are trying to make a open world RPG zombie game...more like a beta...anyways please REVIEW AND FOLLOW because those help me go on with the story...I think in 3 or 4 chapters this story will be done..auuugggh...sad right but anyways enjoy._


	12. Chapter 12 It can't be

AN:anyways here's chapter 12 ...also I said that there's 2 chapters left in the story...but that doesn't mean there isn't a sequel...and I don't know if I should do one shots after im done..Anyways follow and review hope you guys enjoy it ..ZOMBSLAYER...out

May 13 2034 12:00 am (Joel)

After Joel killed the sniper and talked to the man that has Ellie he begins to think of all the possibilities that could happen if anything go wrong ..but if it meant to be reunited by Ellie then he would risk it grabs the sniper's .50 caliber and puts it in his back...he then loot his body for anything useful ...until he finds a handgun, he ejects the clip and only has seven rounds.._better make them count...every last shot_.He later finds a map in it...its a map of Jackson and sees red checkpoints..."_sniper's here"...C4...raid..."HQ"_...and its located ...on a cabin near the dam..._no wonder they know where we were...they LIVE HERE._I then head to this cabin..to get my baby girl.

On the way he then see's a clicker grabbing a man, and Joel hides in the bushes...its Bob...He later comes out and shiv the clicker in his throat before it could sink his teeth in he killed the clicker bob then comes and is thanking Joel ..but then ask him"I heard what happen at the dam...and...holy shit Joel..you are a tortuter"he ends the last word with a hint of laughter...Joel looksat this man with a fearless and vengeful face and tells him"What are you doing in here ..and why aren't you with Tommy and the others protecting the Dam"Bob is slightly scared by his tone..but replies"Tommy send me to find you...he needs ALL his men to help protect the dam..even you so-"he is cut short by Joel saying

"LOOK..I know where these bastards are hiding ..they are in a cabin a few miles from the dam...TELL HIM TO BRING SOME OF HIS MEN and MAKE SURE YOUR NOT CAUGHT..BECAUSE MY DAUGHTER LIFE IS IN THE LINE..UNDERSTAND" he whispers loudly at him ..he nods

"what about you how are you going against a militia of men with just rifle and handgun alone...not a chance...take this "Bob says while handing him 2 extended clips and a molotov. He nods and Joel then head to the cabin..._please baby girl..stay strong,im almost there don't give up on me.._

an hour later and Joel see's the cabin in a distance. Right before Joel comes to the cabin..he hides his handgun and leaves his sniper in a bush .._just in case_...he places the molotov is in his back pocket and he hides it using his jacket. when he gets to the cabin he see's the door open and enters...he quietly enters and raises his gun around the empty dark room,he tries finding Ellie but before he can search the area ...he then hears some struggling and creeps in the corners of the cabin..he tries to surpress the sound of his foot steps by taking soft steps...he peeps in all the rooms for any sign of Ellie but to avail there nobody in here..._where is she...where is anybody..._then it hit him..like literally...Joel is hit by a bat in his head and he avoid the second hit by ducking ..he then see's his attacker...its a kid...

Before the boy can swing again Joel has a grip on his arm and takes the bat away from him and pins him on the wall"Who are you...and why are you here"he demands to the boy..who can't look older than 18 but is taller and maybe a year or 2 older than Ellie

"I DON'T HAVE TO SAY SHIT TO YOU "and he spits on Joel ...this kid is really getting on my nerves..he twists his arm and he cries in pain ...then he hears a gun click and turns around and sees 5 men with rifles and shotguns and an unarmed man steps in the middle and has an angry expression on his face.."So you finally made it..."the man says..._you...wheres my Ellies..WHERE IS SHE_

_"I came here with nobody as you said..now where's my end of the deal..WHERE'S ELLIE"Joel yells_...the man laughs and said"I have intel that you killed a man in dam...pretty intense...that man that you killed like a SAVAGE beast...was my brother...and your brother just threw him out like a dog...and now you have my nephew in a chokehold and you expect me to give back your daughter...you my man are a fucking hypocrite "Joel then pieces together everything...Robby is the brother of a sick group of men that wanted my daughter and he took Ellie and shoots me,betrays his own town..for what ..for power...I'll give him the same punishment I gave to his piece of shit brother.

"if I let him go then will My daughter will be here..."I negotiate...I know it's not me to do these kind of things but if I don't ,then Ellie could be hurt also he doubt that he can take on 5 men plus a hostile teenager.

"Sure but ,let him go first ...then you could see your daughter with your own eyes"he says

_For a second I thought I could trust on his word that my Ellie would be safe...so I let the kid go and he left running I see that man just staring into me ..no emotion showing on his eyes..he's that kind of hunter..he snapped his fingers and i was relieved when he order his men to bring them...wait ...them.I'm confusede of this but im speechless when he brings...oh god..no..it can't be...she can't...no no no no no.._

Joel freezes in his tracks to the sight of a Jar filled with blood and green eyes are in them...The man then kicks the jar to him and Joel bends down to pick it up...he sees the green eyes and can't face the fact that this man...ripped her eyes out...Joel is in a state of mind where he...can't control his actions...he fail her..again..but this time he failed his family...Anna,Ellie..and Himself

"I TOLD YOU..if you tell anybody about this I would rip her fucking eyeballs out...and Im a man of my word...I gave you to see HER OWN EYES"the man says in a satisfied tone...he then orders his men to bring a man ..its Bob he's was blindfolded..and has traces of blood and cut of a knife on his chest and face and has a black eye..

"My men saw you and this man talking of getting reinforcements..and I told you...don't tell NOBODY and you failed "the man says.."you should have followed my orders ...(he faces his men) execute him..and then head to dam and kill everyone on sight ...you should have listen...no wonder you slut ran away from you,...

"Im sorry Joel...Im s-"bob is cut by a shotgun blast to his head ...his brains are splattered in the floor and Joel is still on his knees waiting for his death...he failed ,he watches ...her eyes in the jar and closes his eyes ...rage and anger fills him ...that he later takes out his hand gun and then shoots 5 rounds at the soldiers pointing at him. he takes out a knife and finds the soldier he shot in the leg and picks him up and places it on his throat"WHERE IS HE ..TELL YOU FUCKER...BEFORE I RIP YOUR FUCKING EYE SOCKS OUT...WHERE DOES YOU BOSS GO.."Joel shouts at him

...but doesn't respond so he then cut his knee and takes it out and ask again,but refuses ..Joel later pick up his shotgun and shoots the mans knee off...literally he's legs have been decapitated by a slug and the man cries in pain begging for Joel to end his pain...he ask one more time and the soldiers respond that he is leaving on his garage with a pickup truck with a mounted .50 caliber that will pierce through walls and plant on eliminating everyone and raping and enslaving there woman to repopulate and later execute the children...and had a plan to use Ellie as both a sex slave and a pet ...to train her to bite people to infect them as punishment.

Joel then lets him bleed out and leaves ...goes around finding the asshole that took his only source of hope and love...and he's not getting away with this

_this is for you Ellie...you will be avenged...don't worry...I'll soon get to see you..real soon_


	13. Chapter 13 Aftermath

AN:hey guys we have 1 chapter left !holy shit I am so happy that Im almost finished..I want to thank..portal dragon,edgaryg and Gemma and also credit for Idroppedasock for giving me some helpful tips on making a good fanfic thanks dude..AND dudettes..we also almost reach 3000 VIEWS dam ..that's very helpful and encouraging ..also I decided to do the one shot series ..and IT will be called"Family" so expect these one shot to come by next week or 2 ...anyways review and follow if you like it..enjoy:)

May 13 2034 12:30 am Joel

Joel then goes executing all of the man's soldiers 1 by 1..sneaking the shadows and getting any information on his whereabouts before killing them...Joel reason to live right now is to hunt the man that endanger and took the life of his baby girl and will not rest until he suffers a slow and painful death...and he would make sure it would be him to deliver that slow and painful then stumbles across a abandon suburban neighborhood a mile away from the to his surprise ..he see's a bunch of men holding a body bag to a ditch..._what if its Ellie...she deserves a much better grave than a ditch_ he thought,but before he can go to the body bag ..he then see's a few army trucks head to the dam..there filled with ammo,explosives and ...maybe more slaves because All I heard was some sounds from the inside of the trucks.

he has to plan this smart..he doesn't want to end up being killed by a random later finds two men at the end of the street guarding a truck..._jackpot...that's one way to get rid of them_ he thought..of blowing up the explosives near where the Soldiers are heading...and he will take care of HIM by is then interrupted by a few gunshots and tries to look where the direction of the sounds are coming ,but he ignores it and takes the opportunity to hijack the truck and head there.

when the soldiers were distracted by the gunshots he took the advantage and shanked the man in the throat and the other he smashed his skull on the hood of the takes the keys from the courpses and takes their flashbangs,_should come in handy_

Joel then drives it and goes in the direction to where they headed...he then notices..that the sounds are ..growling.._what the hell_..Joel then takes away the shades of the cages..and is shocked to see ..a good dozen of clickers just gnawing there way out ...he then notice that the man is going to use the clickers to attack the Tommy has 2 threats to take care of._Jesus...this man is sick...he going to pay_ for this..no way in hell he's going to live to see this town go to ashes.

he then notice a radio and changes the station to contact Tommy..._come on Tommy answer goddamn it..._He tries a few times and was about to give up but then hears his brother's voice."hello..who's there..right now is not a good fucking time to prank call us"he says pissed

"Tommy...its me Joel...I know what this asshole is planning..he has a bunch of trucks filled with clickers and is trying to free them on the dam "Joel says rapidly

"Jesus fucking christ...where are you -"

"Im fine...i guess" Joel says the last part to himself

"and Ellie is she with you"Joel then has a trance when tommy mention Ellie...he can't stop forgetting what he did to her...he couldn't stop thinking but during his trance he crashes on wall of the dam and later wakes up to the sound of gunshot,screams and the shrieks of clickers he grabs his stuff and jumps of the truck...he later comes to the realization that the truck is on fire and theirs explosive in th-BOOOOOOOOM

the truck goes to the air and lands on the wall of the later comes in an witness the soldiers taking cover on some building equipment and Tommy and his men are on sniper spot and on the windows taking pot shots at soon another explosive goes off and Joel sees the front door open and the men come in shooting at them..I need to turn the tables..

Joel tries to find anything that will give him the upper hand..but then ,something shines on a bush not far from him,_oh shit you don't know how lucky i am.._Joel then sneaks in a hill and positions his .50 caliber sniper rifle and then starts shooting rounds on the groups by one the soldiers start dropping and stared covering more gives Tommy's men the advantage of throwing frags and nail bombs and soon the soldiers started retreating...and begin for mercy,and Joel is glad that these assholes are dying...but won't get the satisfaction until he sees the man die..

after a while Tommy's men come in hazmat suits and start bringing in the flame throwers..and started burning the remaining soldiers and dead a calm minute or 2 .the people of Jackson started cheering and yelling of joy that they won in victory...I then head there to see people have a glad face on the sight of me ..but then change when they notice ...my baby girl isn't by my side..People then started returning to the Jackson and the people that stayed at the just me ,Tommy ,Jim and Matthew.

Tommy hugs Joel and they all thank him for what he did..but soon somebody told him what was in everyone's mind

"So did you find Ellie... is she alright"said Maria...but soons shut her mouth when she see's Joel take out a jar.

everyone stood quiet until Tommy became furious and yelled"WHERE THE FUCKER WHO DID THIS TO MY NIECE"Joel late becomes furious and just leaves and right before he can answer Tommy...an explosion goes off and soon everything turns black

he hears flames going around him and see's that the tank station they used to power up the back up generators are burning and the whole building is on fire ..he stares at a Body and ..its Jim,but he has a bullet wound on his head...before he can act a bullet hits his arm and Joel goes to a corner and tries to hide from his assailant. 5 shots soon rang out and miss Joel..he then hears a maniac laugh ...THAT ASSHOLE

"I had bigger things planned,and you couldn't just give up could you...everything would have gone good if you just ...FUCKING COMPLY" the man shoots 2 more rounds ...Joel had his chance to avenge Ellie and he wasn't going to let that chance go away..

he jumped on the man and Joel struggled to maintain his gun of his face ...slowly and slowly Joel got the upper right hand and is then on top of him punching this man repeatedly till his knuckles were soon the man grips on the handgun and smack Joel to head and later Joel see's the man just wiping the blood on his face and smirking at him"you lost...game over BITCH"Joel closes his eyes..waiting for the bullet to kill him and reunite him to Ellie, Anna and Sarah.

the gun clicks revealing there no more ammo...the man is shocked and Joel then takes advantage of this and grabs his throat and slams it on the railing ..making him cough up some blood .on the corner of his eye..he spots a hammer nad nails...he rushes to it and then smacks the man with the hammer..

the man just laughs and Joel grabs his neck and places a nail on his arm while pinning him on the wall,so the nail pierces his through his hand becoming attached to the wall...Joel swings another nail on his other arm and the man cries in pain and then spits at Joel "YOU THINK KILLING ME WILL BRING BACK YOUR DAUGHTER YOU PIECE OF SHIT FATHER"Joel looks at him straight in the eye and says seriously."well letting you live won't bring her back EITHER"joel grabs the back of his pocket and takes a bottle of alcohol ans then lights it using the fire that's spreading on the building and stares at him showing a smile of satisfaction of the sight of seeing the man cry for his life and begging for mercy

"wait...NO NOOOO" CLASH...the man is on fire...his body being engulfed by the flames and Joel just walks out of there while seeing Tommy come over him and trying to help him up,but Joel refuses and just looks at the building while the men are trying stop the fire...then Joel collapses...his final thoughts were...

_I did it baby girl...I killed him..you don't have to worry seeing that piece of shit ever again_

Joel passes out and Tommy and some of his men help Joel go to the medical center

* * *

May 15 2034 6:00 pm

Today was the day,that the town grabbed the dead bodies and buried them...all the men,woman and children huddle around to honor the brave men and woman that died for this town...Joel was well dressed and so was just stared at the priest and townspeople speak a few words each and then pass roses to the graves.

everybody stared at Joel with sad eyes as he just closes his eyes and never looks up from ground, they knew of the terrible death of Ellie and they all try to help him out and recover...althought the chances of that were man and woman came with a rose and put it on ...Ellie's grave and then patting or hugging Joel with the occasional"I'm so sorry for your loss Joel" or " she's in a good place now"

After everybody left..Joel just stood there and closed his eyes and was on his knees on Ellie's grave..thoughts ran to his brain of all the good times they had,all the jokes Ellie told , and All the gifts she gave.

_I try to catch some fog earlier...I mist_

_so..you killed innocent people,,OK that cool_

_my parents were long gone before I was born_

_EVERYBODY I HAD CARED FOR HAS EITHER DIED OR LEFT ME...EVERYBODY EXCEPT FUCKING YOU_

_can you please sing for me...pleeeeeeeease_

_you can't leave me Joel...you got to get up_

_he..tried.. to_

_after all we've been through...it can't be for nothing_

_promise me that EVERYTHING that you said about the fireflies were true_

_I love you dad...you never left me._

All of these quotes of Ellie broke him ...he was on the ground crying and sobbing loudly..begging to god to return his child...tears ran down his face while he's hugging the lost everything...all because of his fault .

he later grabs a stuffed bear that Ellie had,and places it on the grave...and whimpers"Im so sorry Ellie..Im a terrible parent ..I don't deserve a second chance"He then leaves and wipes the tears from his face and heads home...alone.

When he enters his home..It felt so empty,dark,sad and colorless ..he doesn't even try to feed himself..he just heads to Ellies...room and Sleeps in there...all day

* * *

May 16 2034 11:00 am

Joel wakes up and doesn't even try to get up...he just lays on her once her daughters bed and just stare at the ceiling...Thinking of the different possibilities he had to save has to see Ellie ...for closure.

He changes in his clothes and head to her grave,on the way he notices Tommy calling for him but Maria stops him and decides to leave Joel Joel heads there again ,he notice on Ellie's grave her bear is missing and a beautiful white rose that He put on the grave is missing and panics and looks around and

He stops in shock..to see ..what he never thought he would ever see..._Ellie_

she has tears in her eyes,she is hugging the bear that he thought got stolen and she has the white rose on her hair and she chokes on her words

"_Don't cry Dad...you will never lose me that easy" she chokes on her words_

* * *

AN: THE FEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND ,ROUND AND ROUND ,THE FEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND ALL THROUGH MY HEART that ending made me stop and cry for like a minute or WORRY there's 1 more chapter left but its going to come late like in the you enjoy this chapter like always blah blah blah ..Follow and Review..until next time ..zomb out


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

**AN:Hey dude and dudettes ...well this is it,the LAST CHAPTER of my so glad and I love the support you guys give me is awesome .ALSO IN unrelated news..OMFG NAUGHTY DOG JUST ANNOUNCED DLC FOR THE LAST OF US THIS FUCKING WEEK..I don't know about you guys ..but Im buying the season pass...anyways thanx you guys are cool as fuck and dudettes are cool as fuck too...I hope you my fellow fans enjoy this last chapter..**

**PS:(Gemma) Actually your going to find out this chapter..if Ellie is Alive or just a ghost..sorry can't tell you **

May 13 2034 (AMY) 'yeah Im doing her POV'

Its been 5 minutes that She left Joel and Maria after she heard a sound in the bushes...She decided to go investigate further into the forest .after a few hours when she went further she then heard some truck noises and a girl screaming then a whack.._Ellie_. Amy went running while crouching till she then see's a cabin...and then witness 2 men carrying a girl.."Ellie" she whispered ,The men then took an unconscious Ellie to a house 3 blocks from here.I decided to search around for the Man that took her,but There was too many soldiers around patrolling and Amy only has a M92F with 10 rounds..so odds are she will DIE if she tries to use her gun so she decides to play it cool and lay pulls out a shiv and starts sneaking in the shadows avoiding any light and soldiers ,while trying not to put herself any attention.

After she passed all the guards and trucks she then spots the house the 2 men put sneaks in the window and the house is completely black and dark.._this will be easy_.Amy then heads door to door and can't find nothing ...until she hears noises and then heads upstairs to find out ..she stops in her tracks to see a man dressed on with a white apron covered in blood and then takes out a dirty surgeon knife,she then go closer and closer to him but then she hear footsteps and soon ..she is in a chokehold by a soldier ...the surgeon then comes in and then the guy choking me says"LOOK what we got here..another little girl,I hope we have time to have just a little fun"Amy then takes out her M92F and shoots him in his knee and then execute him and later jumps on the surgeon and points the gun on him...He becomes scared and pleads for his life ,but before she can press the trigger..a radio call him "Dave where's the little brat's eyes...Drake is asking for them NOW...!"Amy is shocked to the fact that this man was going to cut Her friends eyes off...she then presses the gun deeper in his back and orders him to answer

"Y-y-yeah..um I just need some time its very..c-c-complicated OK"the surgeon answers

"Oh. OK don't take so long..I call dibs on fucking her dead body.."the man on the other side of the radio jokes or just informs then turns off the radio and later Amy becomes angry and then shoots the surgeon through his head...the shot wasn't loud but it wasn't silent then notices that she hears a the radio "Hey dude where are her eyes ..we need them now...you better not be having fun in there man...remember tha'ts after we fuck over the town."

Amy panics knowing that he is at the front door and panics...soon it hit her ,she looks at the surgeon..._he has green eyes like Ellie...I got a plan...but is going to be fucking takes her shiv and the cuts around the eyes of the corpse and pull the cord connecting the eye to the brain,both of them...she vomits a little but soon rushes to find anything to put the eyes in...she stares at a shelf...a jar_ .Amy puts them in and later goes downstairs and pushes the Jar through the doggy door...the man leaves_.Thank god...now to get_ thought

Amy heads upstairs and heads to all the rooms and then is happy to see Ellie OK...well Alive at most,she sees that she has ,blood on her knees,A black eye and has a very bad bruise on her chest...its black..

Amy picks her up and leaves out the house ..she tries to head into the woods like she but is caught of guard to the sight of a dozen trucks on the street with over 100 men beside runs to a abandon house and hides there from the soldiers and then goes upstairs to prevent them from seeing through the is then shocked to hear Ellie mummer something.."dad..d-d-daddy...where are you "Amy is happy to at least hear her speak but sad that Joel is technically devastated that she is not with her and vice a while she then picks up Ellie and make her lean on my shoulder and Amy ran outside...but im then stopped to see five soldiers that spotted me ...she throws Ellie at a ground and she takes cover behind a car and take a few shots at them..Amy takes out 3 of them and then has one round...she decides to just make a run for it,she picks up Ellie and runs through the houses until she just becomes tired ...and soon passes out

(Ellie) May 14 2034 4:00 pm

Ellie wakes up and has the biggest pain in her spine and thinks she is dying ..until the pain diminishes gradually and then realizes her knees are bandaged up ,she has stitches in her cheek and finds herself in a ..tent ...she looks to her right and see's a empty bottle of alcohol,some Guaze and a few needles and a first aid tries to stand up but it hurts her legs so much ...then hears footsteps and Ellie panics ..until she see's a familiar face.."AMY" she exclaimed in happiness and confusion,Before Amy could reply, Ellie jumps on her crying and hugging her..it scares Amy a little but she hugs her back..."Hey are you alright"

"Yeah ...im fine...what the hell happened ,I was kidnapped and Last thing I remembered is..That I got hit by a pipe in the head and then I heard gunshots...where am I?"Ellies says confused,Amy looks at her and just replies"I found you and I rescued you from...2 soldiers,and then we escaped that asshole's camp..and I just ran with you in my shoulder ,and ...your guess is as good as mine"Ellie looks scared and worried for a second ,but ignores it knowing she is at least alone.

"And Joel..IS HE OK "Ellie's says rapidly

"He's worried ...probably devastated by now"Amy responds...even though it will worry her...she is optimistic in then looks around her surroundings and looks at her and asks"Where you get the tent and the food and medicine for me?" she is thankful that Amy healed Her and her wounds..physically...she is a true friend.

"After we escaped and I woke up I knew you needed medical attention after...seeing your bruises,so I went to a town nearby and scavenged some clothes,food and this tent...luckily I found a clinic nearby and found this first aid kit.I clean and disinfect your wounds and put you in the bed."she said

"Thank you...you really are a cool friend"Ellie said gracefully

"your welcome...look we have to go back to camp so Go change into your clothes while I try to find us a way back"Amy says and right before She leaves Ellie tries to stand up but groans in pain ,Amy turns around and reaches for something outside "Shit..sorry, forgot you can't walk strsight..so I made you these...their splints ...so you could walk a little easy"She hands them the splints and leaves ..only to leave Ellie by her own thoughts

_Man..I thought I would have died..but thanks to Amy ...I owe her my life.I wonder where's Joel..my dad...I just miss him,I cried for his name in my mind when they tortured me...The last thing I heard was someone angry on a radio and A hard hit in my head. that's it...I thought I died...that I will never see Tommy,maria,Amy...my dad...ever again...and that I will see Riley,Tess,sam, henry and..My I was scared to realize that all I see was in a black empty space..by myself..I guess being an astronaut officially sucks._

Ellie just stood up and changed her bloody clothes to...a cute white dress._Thanks Amy for giving me a DRESS out of all the things that I need..A DRESS comes to mind_ I thought sarcastically ,But its better than I changed in to it and put my jeans on...I look like a flower girl.I then pack everything up and I use the splints that Amy gave was 9:00 and She just came back and she said she knows a safe way to get there..but soon she stops me from walking to the her saying ,she see's a lot of dead people on her way and...some we know...I stop in my tracks to the though of Joel dead..but if he is..dead then I will bury him and make another grave ...and end it_ Im tired of going on alone...either I live or die with my dad..I don't want to live on a planet reminding me that Im alone ...or a dark empty wasteland of nothingness by myself and By myself only._

I just kept walking and walking to reach Jackson...minutes became hours and She was tired and so was Amy...but Ellie kept walking until they had to camp out in the night and they slept talking about the stars and there families and...personal secrets...

MAY 15 8:00 am ELLIE

They finally reached there...there home,Jackson...but before they decided to enter through the front doors they notice a huge hole in the wall and Ellie began having bad thoughts..._what happened...did they took the town over,is everybody dead...is Joel even OK_...Amy scream for her whereabouts but she couldn't hear her...Ellie ran and Ran until she stopped on a cemetary ,she looked around the dozens of men and woman...and children that died ...but soon got shocked to the sight of her own grave .Dozens of flowers and gifts were there ..she began to choke on her tears..._Everybody thought I died...oh my god where's Joel_ but what caught her interest was the sight of her own stuffed bear and a beautiful white rose...she took them and put the rose on her hair to resemble her beauty and innocence., and took the bear and hugged it with all her then decided to go to her Home and find Joel ..and that they will be happy to see each other and that they can be a family that once was broken but can be fixed.

Ellie ran to her home ignoring the people that were surprised to see her alive...she was happy when she was on her door step ..but that smile became a sad smile...she saw the blood on the door step,her room a mess but her bed was Ok...and the food on the counter turn to mold...It looked like nobody lived here or when the outbreak first soon she began crying to the realization that..it's Joel's blood and...he died when she got kidnapped...she was on her knees and began crying for Joel to come but she just hold it in and collapsed in sadness that ..he's not here..not she soon found...Joel's revolver .

She promised that she won't die or live alone so she..decided to end her open the cylinder to find 6 rounds,but she only takes just 1..because that's all she began to go to the cemetary to try to find Joel's grave...if he had one...to make one next to him and just...pull the she soon dropped the revolver..she began crying and choking

..._JOEL..._

Ellie saw Joel cry on her grave and she just stood there...sun hitting her face and ...there eyes met...they both thought each other was dead ...Ellie could only think of saying this"Your not going to lose me that easy ..Dad"

they soon jumped on each other and Joel was kissing her forehead and was on his knees holding his daughter close to him and Ellie did the same...

_I was with my dad...my only dad..he may never be there when I was Young but I learned..he tried his heart and soul to find me on those years..._

_I had a family,_

_Somewhere to call home_

_Somewhere to call my place_

_to have my friends _

_and_

_...someone to call DAD...because Joel is my DAD and always will be_

_THE END_

* * *

AN:HOLy shit i finished..I want to thank,EDGARYG,GEMMA,PORTALDRAGON1 FOR reviewing almost all my chapters and everybody who reviewed and followed...you guys helped me on this not just me ..so thank you...ALL RIGHT im going to take a 2 week break and just play my ps3 ..AND THE LAST OF US..with DLC coming ..oh yeah ,life good...I want to say that Im now going to start to think of my one shot series..."Family " hope you guys love it,If you like this story Review and Follow...if anybody has any questions on my progress just PM me..im happy to conversation...it sad to say but

Goodbye guys...for now...till next time ZOMBSLAYER ...OUT


End file.
